There are methods for common cytodiagnosis and epidemic analysis by detecting epidemia or anomaly by reacting pathogenic viruses or tumor cells with fluorescence labeled antibody or nucleic acid probe (Journal of Medical Technology, extra issue, “cytology—view to the 21st century” vol. 44, no. 11, October 2000, Igaku-shoin pub., Tokyo). Since fluorescent-labeled substances may non-specifically be absorbed to any matter or wall surfaces other than the target, it may be desirable that the fluorescent label should be compared with an image depicting the actual structure of cell or tissue, in order to detect the presence of a viral strain in question or a gene in the cell or tissue. The imaging of both fluorescent image and the actual image may be performed in general by means of conventional fluorescence microscopy, in condition that a specimen dedicated for the fluorescent imaging is prepared separately along with another specimen used for the actual image (stained image). The difference between smear sample may be negligible for two adjoining thin sections of cells; however, smear sample which may be unique and difficult to prepare another same reproduction, may prevent from conducting an accurate determination based upon different smear sample.
When attempting from one specimen to obtain the fluorescent-labeled image and stained image at the same time, the pigment (dye) used for the staining may interfere the fluorescent measurement, thus it may be wise to devise a method so as to avoid such interference. Although for example, it can be possible to obtain a transmitted image without staining by using the phase difference, a contrast as sharp as the stained image is unlikely obtainable. Also a highly coincided registration of optical cell image with fluorescent image is almost impossible to obtain with a manually operated microscope.
There is disclosed a Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-310637 for a method of cytological measurement. In the above document by labeling with luminescence chemical, the stained cytological structure is observed after targeting the microscopic field to the luminescence location detected by the light-emitting image. This method evaluates the luminescence image and stained image separately, so that the discrimination of relationship between the luminescence label and actual cell is extremely difficult as above.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei8-112099 document discloses a method of imaging fine picture of body specimen by a tunnel SEM (Scanning Electron Microscope) while capturing the fluorescent light emitted by such radiation as of fine electron beam with a photo-electronic converter to superpose on the fine image another image data obtained by the photo-electronic converter. This method however may have a problem that the apparatus for obtaining final images becomes very complicated because of detection of fluorescent light at the same time as capturing a fine image by tunnel SEM.
Therefore in the conventional methods of clinical analysis as above may involve operation of microscope and staining, resulting in inadvertent errors caused by the physical fatigue of operators.